


Fairy Tale - Choose Your Own Adventure!

by strcwberryvivi (lovelcce)



Category: ITZY (Band), LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Choose Your Own Adventure, Fairy Tale Style, Fauns & Satyrs, Gen, Loona - Freeform, Satyr! Vivi, Yeojin and Ryujin are Best Friends, itzy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelcce/pseuds/strcwberryvivi
Summary: -in which Yeojin and Ryujin find a strange tree in the woods-





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Willa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willa/gifts).

Ryujin rolled her eyes, following Yeojin deeper into the forest. The younger girl had been babbling about some weird tree for the past ten minutes, and Ryujin’s mind wandered to whatever her mom would be making for dinner that night.

“The leaves were gold!” Yeojin exclaimed, throwing her hands up and turning to Ryujin expectantly.

“It’s Fall. A lot of leaves are yellow.” Ryujin said, raising an eyebrow as Yeojin let out a huff.

“No. I mean they’re made OF gold.” She said, turning back towards the path. “And there was this… I don’t know. It was like a hole in the tree, and it looked normal. But… something was telling me not to go through it. Like something terrible would happen if I did.”

“What?”

“I dunno!” Yeojin said. “It was just a feeling!”

The girls lapsed into silence as Yeojin turned away from the path and towards the river. This wasn’t anything terribly unfamiliar, for the two girls had grown up exploring the woods together. But something felt off to Ryujin, and she had a feeling she understood exactly what Yeojin had been talking about as they came upon a large tree. The leaves were almost see-through, but glimmered in the light like gold rings. There were red apples hanging from the branches as well, but their colour was such a deep red that Ryujin felt unnerved by it. No real apple ever looked as perfect as these.

“It feels… wrong.” Yeojin said, glancing over at Ryujin.

The older girl scoffed, but it felt unconvincing on her tongue. “It’s just a tree, Yeojin.”

“Then why don’t you go closer?”

She was right, of course. The two girls stood on the edge of the clearing, staring at the lone tree in the middle. Ryujin did not want to go closer.

She took a step into the clearing, and Yeojin followed.

“Why does it open like that?”

“I don’t know. I just found it like this.” Yeojin said as the two stared at the tree. The trunk opened in the middle, leaving a doorway like hole before forming back into one above the girl’s heads. On the other side, the two could see the other side of the clearing. And to them it looked completely normal.

“Well?” Yeojin said.

“Well what?”

“Do you wanna go through it?”

_Option A: Go home. Proceed to Chapter 2._

_Option B: Follow Yeojin through the tree. Proceed to Chapter 3._

_Option C: Lead Yeojin through the tree. Proceed to Chapter 4._


	2. Chapter 2

Ryunjin frowned, as though it was the only emotion she held anymore. The winter had been nothing but cruel, snowing falling thick and heavy over the town and surrounding forests. Bright orange flyers stuck to every telephone pole and business window. Ryunjin turned away from the one closest to her, to look across the street. In the reflection of one of the windows she saw Yeojin, running with fear across her face.

Ryunjin closed her eyes, and when she opened them, Yeojin was gone. She looked over at the flyer, and bit her lip before putting her head down and walking home.

“HAVE YOU SEEN THIS GIRL?

Im Yeojin

Last seen in the Mobius Forest”

_Return to Chapter 1 to Try Again._


	3. Chapter 3

Ryunjin groaned as Yeojin pulled her through the tree, but stopped as she felt the temperature drop slightly.

“What was that?” Yeojin asked, wrapping her arms around herself.

“Nothing.” Ryujin said, turning back to the tree. “I think.”

The tree was completely bare, the beautiful red apples were scattered around them, black with mold. Ryujin reached over and grabbed onto Yeojin’s sleeve before pulling her back towards the gap in the tree.

“Wait!” A voice called, and Yeojin pulled against Ryujin.

A small girl with long pink hair and white freckles stood at the edge of the clearing. On top of her head were two brown antlers, and Ryujin’s eyes widened as she clocked the girl’s hooves feet as well.

“Are you from the human world?” The… girl asked.

Yeojin nodded, and the girl stepped forwards slightly.

“Please. We are in need of assistance.” The girl said. “My name is Vivi. I’m a satyr. But we cannot talk here. Please.”

Yeojin looked back at Ryujin, and then down at the apple. “Just a moment, Vivi.”

Yeojin stepped through the tree before quickly coming back before Ryujin could follow. In her hands she held two apples and a few of the tree’s gold leaves. She quietly put them into Ryujin’s bag before pulling the older girl towards the satyr.

“Lead the way!”

_Option A: Follow Vivi. Proceed to Chapter 5._

_Option B: Refuse. Proceed to Chapter 6._


	4. Chapter 4

Ryujin stepped through the tree, pulling a startled Yeojin through with her.

“See? Nothing happened.” Ryujin said with a soft laugh as they looked around the clearing.

Yeojin laughed, and reached up for the gold leaves, grabbing two.

“Do you think these are really gold?” She asked, handing one to her friend.

“Probably not.” Ryujin shrugged, twirling the leaf in her hands as they left the clearing.

The shadow of a girl watched the two go, tears glimmering in her eyes before she turned away. Slowly, darkness began to creep in on the tree, as if a crowd of shadows was moving closer. The leaves began to change, turning from gold to reds and browns. The apples shrank and fell, brown and small like acorns. And slowly, with a great groan, the trunk of the tree twisted together.

_Return to Chapter 1 to Try Again._


	5. Chapter 5

“Is this safe?” Ryujin whispered, ducking under a low branch as the two girls followed Vivi into the forest.

“Safe as life.” Vivi replied with a soft smile, her pink hair slightly sticking to tree branches as she passed them.

“Where are we going?” Yeojin asked.

“I can’t tell you. The trees.” Vivi said, motioning to her ears vaguely.

“The trees?” Ryujin said skeptically.

“They’re always listening, and you never know which ones you can trust.”

“The tree in the clearing. Can it be trusted?” Yeojin asked, thinking of the leaves and apples the girls had taken.

“The only one you can always trust. The others change loyalties over time as they grow.” Vivi said, pulling back a branch for the two girls to pass. “But such is the same with people.”

In front of the three stood a house that could have once been beautiful. But now the flowers in the gardens were brown and dying, and vines covered most of the walls.

“Come inside.” Vivi said, leading them to the door and opening it. “Please, I like to think we’re rather hospitable.”

_Option A: Thank Vivi for her hospitality and enter. Proceed to Chapter 7._

_Option B: Enter. Proceed to Chapter 8._


	6. Chapter 6

Ryujin grabbed Yeojin’s hand as the smaller girl attempted to follow Vivi. “No no no, you don’t. We don’t know this girl. If she even is a girl. We can’t just follow her into the woods.”

“Where else would we go?” Yeojin said, before pausing to look over at Vivi. “And she’s obviously a satyr, Ryu.”

“Please.” Vivi said, stepping nervously backwards as her eyes flickered across the clearing. It was painfully silent besides them. “It isn’t safe here.”

Yeojin attempted to follow the satyr girl once again, but Ryujin stopped her.

“What is that?”

A dark shadow was crawling across the ground towards the girls, the sparse grass dying as it was covered. They heard the brush moving, and turned to see Vivi disappearing into the forest in a panic. Yeojin pulled on Ryujin’s arm, but the girl stood frozen.

“We have to go. Ryu, please. Please.” Yeojin said, walking backwards away from the shadow. “Please.”

_Return to Chapter 3 to Try Again._


End file.
